From Dreams to Reality
by SesshoumarusMistress
Summary: Through a strange turn of events an american girl meets Sesshoumaru. Her 6th sense goes haywire when he's around. He feels a tug at his soul and knows there is more to her than meets the eye. What does fate have in store for their future? Read & find out!
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter 1: Good Morning Sunshine  
  
She was in the hot springs, soaking away all that troubled her. She leaned back against the giant boulder, sinking into the soothing warmth of the water and closed her eyes. All she could think was "Why am I here... is this a reality... and if it is, then why did he of all people bring me here?" she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. Silently, Sesshoumaru had entered and was now sitting atop the boulder she leaned against. As he heard her sigh, he felt a twinge of something and a thought flashed quickly through his mind, "She is so beautiful". Speaking up, he said to her "What is troubling you Kagome?" Startled, she spun around, making sure to cover herself, and asked "How long have you been there?" and added a scowl for emphasis. Chuckling inwardly he removed his beautiful silk kimono and slipped into the water next to her. "Oh not long" he replied as he glided closer to her. She let out a defeated sigh and rested her head on the boulder. As he was behind her he sensed her tension and silently reach out a hand to massage her back. She jumped at his touch, for she wasn't expecting any contact. Instinctively, she spun around which drew her in closer to him. "At times like these he really doesn't seem so bad... and he is gorgeous – whoa snap out of it Kagome, for kami's sake this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands we are talking about here." He smirked slightly as her emotions played across her face. He took the opportunity to breath in her sweet scent, "She smells so good, like cherry blossoms and vanilla". Reflecting on his own thoughts for a moment, he gazed at her. And then suddenly upon impulse he drew her in closer to him. Coming out of her own thoughts, she noticed the way he looked at her. And in his eyes she thought she saw desire flick through his golden orbs. Then as if it was what the moment called for they leaned in, their faces so close that their breaths mingled. She leaned into him and closed her eyes as he craned his neck to close the distance between them and...  
  
"Haily you have to get up NOW!"  
  
"Aww mom just 5 more minutes" Haily muttered as she was drawn out of her dream.  
  
"No, you've already overslept, school starts in an hour!"  
  
As the words sank in she realized "Oh shit! I'm never going to be ready in time..." She jumped out of bed and raced around to finish her morning routine – or rather start it that is.  
  
When she finally got to school, she put her books away and sighed thinking about her dream. "Ugh I wish that was me – I wouldn't mind staying with Sesshoumaru, he's gorgeous and besides it would get me out of here". She couldn't suppress the smile and giggle that came along with it, as she reached into her locker to get 'The Book'. The Book is binder that she and her best friend Kate collect Sesshoumaru stories in – they feel it is a sacred object and no one but them may look at its contents. She pulled the now extremely fat binder out of her locker and slid onto the floor to finish reading the story that Kate had leant her the day before. As her mind drifted into the story, she imagined herself there in place of Kagome, but of course she could only dream – right? The bell rang, snapping her out of the story and back into reality. "Geeze... that was fast... homeroom already?" "Oh yea I was late this morning" she grumbled thoroughly pissed off that her reading time had been cut short. She pulled herself up and trudged into homeroom to go find Kate and discuss last night's Inu episode, and the stories they had been reading. 


	2. Homeroom from Hell

Chapter 2: Homeroom from Hell  
  
"So Kate, what did you do yesterday?" Haily asked.  
  
Kate gave her 'that look' and replied "What do you think I did?"  
  
Haily laughed "Lemme guess... the usual?"  
  
"Yup" Kate said with a grin on her face, "What about you Haily?"  
  
"Oh you know... rode my horse, came home, ate & showered, and then..."  
  
"and then...?"  
  
"Set my tv to record Inu and glued myself to the computer monitor to read more fan fics." Lol "Hey Kate you know what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're so pathetic"  
  
"I know"  
  
----------------------BUZZ--------------------  
  
Good morning Immaculata please stand for prayers  
  
All Haily could hear was blah blah blah as they recited the morning prayer over the loudspeaker  
  
- Please stand for the pledge of allegiance -  
  
"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America..."  
  
"Pssst Kate"  
  
"Yea Haily?"  
  
"Why do they say please stand when we're already standing?"  
  
"I don't know... they're just stupid I guess"  
  
"Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the homeroom?"  
  
"No Sister Mike" the girls chorused  
  
"Then I suggest you keep quiet during announcements"  
  
"Now that we have finished our business class you may have free time until the bell"  
  
"Geeze Kate we're sophomores in high school and she treats us like we're in kindergarten"  
  
"I know and I hate her so much, but hey we can't do a fucking thing about it" Kate replied  
  
"Here... thanks for lending it" Haily said as she handed back Kate's story.  
  
"Oh yea here's yours too" Kate said handing Haily her own  
  
"Haily, I got another story... wanna borrow it?"  
  
"Well duh... what did you think I would say.... no?" "and here I got another one for you too"  
  
"How much ink you got left in your printer Kate?"  
  
"I just put a new one in last night, you?"  
  
"I think it's about halfway done" "So how many cartridges have we gone through printing these Sesshie stories?"  
  
"Too many to count Haily"  
  
"Since you girls couldn't keep quiet during announcements, you can dust the room Kate, and you can clean the boards Haily", Sister Mike said handing the girls the 'cleaning rags'  
  
"Kate this is so disgusting, when's the bell going to ring?"  
  
"I don't know, but I hope soon"  
  
"She treats us like we're her slaves... I can't wait to get out of this hell hole called homeroom"  
  
"Me too, Haily me too" 


	3. Another Boring Day

Chapter 3: Another Boring Day  
  
In 1st period  
  
"I am so glad that I have study 1st period... I can catch up on my sleep ZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZ, and read my fan fics."  
  
"Hey Haily! Guess what, guess what, guess what"  
  
"Damn not her again" Haily thought as she turned herself around  
  
"Oh hi Nichole... is something wrong?" she said as she plastered a smile on her face while secretly grinding her teeth  
  
"No... but I'm going out with Tommy this weekend"  
  
"I thought you didn't like him because he was always smoking weed"  
  
"Well I don't know... he said he'd stop for me... but anyways we're seeing a movie on Saturday" "Do you want to go?"  
  
"NO" Haily spat out "I mean I'm busy... I have a horse show to compete at"  
  
"That's too bad – maybe next time?"  
  
"I don't know we'll see when next time comes" "By the way... ummmm I'm, kinda busy right now can we talk later?"  
  
Haily prayed that Nichole would take the hint and leave. But of course Nichole didn't – she's just that constantly over hyper person that is totally oblivious to the fact that she drives everyone insane. She also obsesses over every single itty-bitty thing. And that was all besides the fact that she thought the was the most gorgeous person in the whole world when she was really a bit – err maybe more then a bit chubby with greasy died red hair (and I mean like bright cherry red) and double d boobs that she shoved out in front of her when she walked. The thing that really topped it off for Haily was the fact that she was one of two new people sophomore year, and how she clung to her pretending to be her 'best friend' just so she could meet people and outdo Haily. She was constantly trying to one–up Haily and make herself look better. Altogether she was just...was just...she was just so annoying and aweful that I can't even begin to put it into words.  
  
"Oh sorry Haily... watcha doing that's so important though?"  
  
"Well I was going to sleep and –"  
  
"Oh look it's the Book... were you going to read?"  
  
"Well actually yes, Kate and I traded stories in homeroom"  
  
"Oh... can I read them?" "No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You wouldn't get them"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because they're too complicated, and they have a lot of twists and turns in their plots that wouldn't make sense to you because you don't watch, let alone understand the series"  
  
"So"  
  
"So... It's also something private that me and Kate share"  
  
"Oh come on please, just one look..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ok fine then... you and your stupid book – who prints out stories like that anyways, it's so pathetic"  
  
"Oh shut up Nichole you're just jealous that me and Kate have a secret book, and mad because we won't let you look at it"  
  
"Hurrumph" and with that Nichole walked away  
  
-------------------------BUZZ-------------------------  
  
"Damn that bitch, 1st period is over and I spent it all arguing with her – at least I have theology next period and then lunch so I can read then... in between doing my homework that is"  
  
4th period – biology  
  
"So you see class the Krebs cycle is also known as the Calvin cycle and it produces both acids and ATP..."  
  
"I wish school was over and I could go home and catch up on my fan fics. Then maybe I could get some ideas for my own story. Ugh I wish Sesshie was real... if I lived with him I wouldn't have to learn all this useless crap.... And if I was his mate I wouldn't have to go to school if I didn't feel like it. He was sooooo hot in last night's episode – I bet he'd be even hotter in real life. I could only imagine how perfect his body would be...and his hair ...and ... ok I guess I can't imagine how perfect all of him would be. Sigh if only he were real..."  
  
"For homework class, I want you to do page 489 short answer numbers 1-5 and critical thinking numbers 2-7" "Ugh great more homework to cram into study tomorrow morning"  
  
-------------------------BUZZ-------------------------  
  
"Great now I have Spanish and I don't know what the hell I'm doing"  
  
"Ok class take out last night's homework on past and present tenses... I believe it was workbook page 74 exercise 3"  
  
"How about you don number one Haily"  
  
"Numero uno - De nina, mi programma favorito era Winnie The Pooh. Ahora es Inuyasha" (Number one – When I was a little girl my favorite tv show was Winnie the Pooh. Now it is Inuyasha."  
  
Whole class turns to look at Haily...  
  
"Huh... Inu what?"  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"What is that???"  
  
"It's anime"  
  
"Anime?"  
  
"Anime is Japanese cartoons" Haily explained while rolling her eyes  
  
"Oh" everyone replied, still not understanding  
  
"Ok class moving on... who would like to do number two?"  
  
The rest of Haily's day was pretty uneventful. She and Kate met up in 7th period and traded back their stories, then continued to discuss them all period, ignoring the class that was taking place. They went to 8th period together and actually paid attention for a change...however, it was only because they were discussing demons in ancient Chinese and Japanese cultures. They sat through the 10 torturous minutes of Channel 1 (news broadcasted to school students across America). And then ignored afternoon prayers and announcements. As soon as the bell rang they bolted to their lockers and out the door to catch their busses home, while promising to talk and catch up online later in the evening. 


	4. A Very Strange Feeling

Chapter 4: A Very Strange Feeling  
  
Haily sat on the bus listening to her music as she waited for her stop. She closed her eyes and started to plan out her evening. She was almost finished when her eyes popped open, as a strange feeling passed over her. It was the distinct feeling ok someone watching her, intently.  
  
As Haily had gotten older, she had developed a sort of '6th sense'. She could sense when people were watching her, and from where they were doing so. She could tell when someone was following her, or when someone was going to approach her. At home she could tell when someone would call for her or knock on her bedroom door before they even did so. Her 6th sense was very interesting, it detected and picked up on people's auras.  
  
"Hmmm that's strange, no one is watching me, yet it definitely feels like someone is. Now that I think about it, I've had this feeling all day... and thinking back, I had it a little yesterday and the day before too. I wonder what's going on, I guess I'll talk to Kate about it later."  
  
The bus screeched to a stop and Haily got off and walked up her long paver driveway. As she reached the front door, her mom came out to greet her and ask about her day.  
  
After catching up with her mom, grabbing a snack, and watching the end of General Hospital, Haily trudged up the stairs to her room. She dropped the few books she had by the door, and flopped onto her bed. Reaching for her tv and vcr remotes, she flicked the tv on and set it to record Inu later.  
  
Afterwards, not wanting to watch tv, she rolled over and stared at her canopy, losing herself in her thoughts.  
  
"This feeling is so strange, I've never had anything like this before, It's almost as if it isn't a person that's watching me. I can't be going insane... I know this feeling."  
  
She turned her head to look at the clock and groaned "ugh its only 5:00! Damn – it's too early to go downstairs and claim that I've finished my homework, but I can't call my friend, they're not home yet... Kate's still at voice and Joan is still at ice skating. And Kenshin doesn't come on for at least another hour and a half. Shit! What the fuck am I going to do to keep myself occupied?!"  
  
"Haily dear"  
  
Rolling off of her bed, she padded out of her room to the banister in the hall and looked downstairs as she replied "Yes Mom?"  
  
"Your father just called – he said something happened and he had to stay in New York overnight... something about and emergency meeting I think. Anyways, it'll be just the two of us for dinner tonight, what would you like?"  
  
"Ummm... how about we order in Chinese?"  
  
"That sounds good to me, I'll order at 5:45 so it will be ready at 6:00?"  
  
"Yea, that's fine with me"  
  
"Okay, well I'll leave you to your studying then"  
  
"Alright, call me when dinner arrives please"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Mmm that was good, we should order Chinese more often"  
  
"I agree, but you know it isn't your father's favorite"  
  
"I know... is there anything I can help you clean up?"  
  
"No I think I can handle it, there isn't that much"  
  
"Ok well I'm going online then"  
  
"Alright, have fun"  
  
Haily went into the study, silently cursing the fact that the only computer in the house was located in her father's office. She planted herself in the big, cushy, leather chair and turned the computer on.  
  
"Damn... I'm getting that feeling again, it isn't as strong as before but I can still sense that I'm being watched"  
  
'Hello, you've got mail'  
  
Sigh "I don't feel like going through my mail right now... I just really want to talk to Kate"  
  
No sooner had the words escaped her lips, then there was a 'ping' sound and an IM from Kate popped up saying "Heyz... wuts ?"  
  
Haily laughed an replied back "Hey Kate... I really need to talk to you, something isn't right"  
  
"Omg, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok but I keep getting this feeling"  
  
"What kind of feeling? Is it the one like you're being watched?"  
  
"Yea. I've been getting it a little the last couple of days, but today it was definitely a lot worse" "Who is it? Is it one of the guys... Travis, Kevin, Jason?"  
  
"No, and what makes it worse is that it's a very strong and distinct feeling, and it's not like anything I've felt before. And when I look up and look around no one is watching"  
  
"Omg that's scary"  
  
"I know, but I think the worst part is that I can't place the feeling or the aura – I can't tell where it's coming from. It doesn't even feel like a human aura"  
  
"That is so strange and definitely freaky, I wish I could help you"  
  
"I wish you could help me too"  
  
"Hey I got to go eat dinner. You should get some rest and try to get your mind off this"  
  
"Yea, I think I'm actually going to go upstairs and sleep. I guess I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Ok bye, and don't stress too much, we'll figure it out tomorrow"  
  
"Thanks Kate you're a great friend"  
  
"No prob., that's what friends are for"  
  
Haily signed offline and turned off the computer. She went upstairs to change into pj's and wash her make up off. She kissed her mom goodnight and slipped into her room. Shutting the door with one hand, and turning the light switch off with the other, she made her way into bed, hoping that some rest would help her out.  
  
Unfortunately for Haily though, the feeling seemed to get stronger and more magnified the moment she shut her door and turned out her lights. She could then sense a presence in the room with her. Sitting up in bed, she spoke into the darkness "Who is there, show yourself" She heard a chuckle as a figure stepped out of the darkness. Still mostly covered in shadows, she couldn't make out who it was. Then it replied to her "Such a smart and brave woman, I like that" 


	5. You're Real!

Chapter 5: You're... Real?!  
  
Haily sat frozen in her bed temporarily unable to speak. She hugged her favorite stuffed animal close to her chest and just sat shocked. After a few attempts at speaking, it seemed as if she had regained her voice, and replied to the figure.  
  
"I AM smart and brave, I also know how to defend myself. Now answer my question, who are you?"  
  
"Well well, aren't we the forward one... but I do believe that you already know who I am."  
  
"If you don't tell me your name, why you are in MY room... and why your aura doesn't seem human, all in the next 10 seconds then I will turn on my light and scream for my mother."  
  
Suddenly a loud growl filled the room as the figure replied, "You will do no such thing. I may like your ability to think, your forwardness, and your 'spice', but do not push my patience."  
  
Haily audibly gulped at the growl and tone of voice that this figure used. But then she sensed something.  
  
'His aura is so different... it definitely isn't human, it doesn't seem to work, function, or present itself quite like a human aura should.'  
  
Then she realized it... it was like a light bulb went off in her head.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! You, you, you...you aren't human at all... you're a youkai!!! I never ever thought that youkai were real or even existed. I never thought that they were anything more then a story, a myth- but it has to be what you are... you have to be a youkai... I can tell by your aura."  
  
Haily rambled on for a few minutes after her realization. This was more to convince and reassure herself than for anything else. She did this much to the figure's amusement. After she stopped going on, she took a moment to collect her thoughts and replayed their conversation in her mind.  
  
"Wait a minute... you said that I already know you... but I've never met you before, let alone met a youkai."  
  
"That is correct, you have never met me before- I have never had a reason to appear to you before now- but you do know who I am, just think. It's not very hard, actually it's quite a shockingly simple answer."  
  
"Well...the only youkai I know of are Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga, and Shippo. You aren't Inu because I can sense that you are a full demon; not Naraku either because of the same reason, and also because your aura isn't evil. You're too mature and forward to be Shippo- so that only leaves Sesshoumaru and Kouga."  
  
"Please, do keep going." "Ummm well lets see..."  
  
Haily concentrates on the demon's aura to see if she can detect anything else that could be of importance.  
  
"Well this is certainly interesting, you aren't Kouga because I couldn't sense any power fields that could originate from Shikon no Tama shards. So that only leaves one answer, but it's probably too good to be true... the only other person left is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You are quite wise, and also happen to be correct. It is I, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He then steps out of the darkness and the shadows and gracefully takes a seat at the edge of Haily's bed. When Haily sees him and registers everything in her brain, she goes into total shock, even worse than the first time. As he seats himself on her bed, she has to pinch herself to make sure that she isn't dreaming. Sesshoumaru picks up on this and chuckles as he responds to her unspoken question.  
  
"No Haily this is not a dream, this is real- I am real... there are many things we need to discuss though."  
  
As Haily comes back to reality and hears the taiyoukai's words she realizes the manner in which she had spoken to him.  
  
"Gomen- nasai"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier Lord Sesshoumaru- sama...you are Lord of the West and deserve respect- of which I didn't give."  
  
"Do not worry about your manner of speaking, you were only responding to your instinct to defend yourself, however now that you know who you are addressing, do not let it happen again. And also one more thing when it is just the two of us in private – gods I never do this- you do not need to add 'Lord' and 'sama' to my name."  
  
"But, but, but... why?"  
  
"Because I said so... now we have important matters to discuss, but it has become late due to our 'introduction' and you need sleep. You have education tomorrow and then I need to show you something in the evening. I will return to you tomorrow, now get some rest- and if you need anything then just call to me in your mind, I will respond."  
  
Yawns  
  
"Goodnight Sesshoumaru, I will see you tomorrow", Haily said sleepily and smiled up at the youkai lord.  
  
"One more thing though my dear... this must stay strictly between us. Do not tell anyone about me, or I will not return... there will be a time for that in the future."  
  
"Ok I promise, just between us", Haily smiled again, very close to falling asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru passed his hand over her head, feeling her silky hair and whispered, "Until tomorrow". With a small smile on his face he silently turned and left.  
  
Haily fell asleep to the sight of Sesshoumaru smiling down at her, and his golden eyes twinkling. She vaguely realized that he didn't seem himself, or OOC as her fanfics. would put it, before the dreamland captured her assuring a night of pleasant dreams. 


	6. The Morning After Hers

Chapter 6: The Morning After (Hers)  
  
Goooood Morning it is 6:00am and this is the PST wake up crew. Today will be a nice day in the mid 80s.....  
  
Haily groaned as her brain registered that the incessant noise next to her was her alarm clock, and she had to get up for school. She rolled over and hit the snooze bar for 10 more minutes of sleep.  
  
"Nah uh young lady. Get up now. I don't want you being late for school again... once is enough this week. Now get up!"  
  
Haily, still being half in the dream world, and not realizing who she was talking to muttered, "Fuck off I'll get up in 10 minutes".  
  
That did it. Haily's mom on the outside seemed sweet, like the ideal mother. All of here friends loved her mom, but Haily knew the truth. Her mom had a very short temper and an attitude that you wouldn't want to go anywhere near. She had a low tolerance for 'rudeness' and was constantly on Haily to clean up her language. Haily has a very colorful vocabulary and usually lets it all out- with her friends she doesn't need to worry, but around her mom, she's constantly biting her tongue. On a good day she only gets lectured 3 times, but on a bad day it's so much that you don't want to go near her for fear of losing your head.  
  
"HAILY CRYSTAL ANASTASIA, I will not have you speak to me in that manner! I am your mother and you will respect me! Clean up your mouth- I don't care how tired you are, get over it!"  
  
"Sorry but I warned ya", Haily said and pointed to the sign hanging on the outside of her door that reads "I am so not a morning person...One big Fucking ray of sunshine ain't I?"  
  
"Just get up and we'll discuss this later", Haily's mom replies before walking out of her room to go think about a fit punishment.  
  
At least ten songs in a row, only on 97.5 PST  
  
Haily looks at her alarm and smacks the 'alarm off' switch, before sitting up and scowling over her cheerful wakeup.  
  
"Damn...aren't I lucky! What a wonderful morning, and I just got up! I can tell already that today is going to be just so peachy. Grrr and my dreams last night were the best I've had in a long time, they alone should have ensured a good day... but noooo my mother just has to go and ruin that as soon as I wake up. They were so nice though, all about Sesshoumaru and me- ugh I wish, that would never happen. That reminds me... was last night real? I'll have to try mentally calling to him later like he said, but now I get to go deal with my mother, how lovely!  
  
That's another thing about Haily that makes her unique and adds to her personality, her sarcasm. Haily is one of the most sarcastic people you will ever meet. Sometimes she can be so poker-faced that you think she's serious. She has a dry sense of humor that adds to it. She shares that in common with Kate, but she can also be just plain silly, so she can still fit in with her other friends like Joan.  
  
After calming herself down a bit, she got up to go start her boring morning routine- get up, make bed, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, wash face, style hair, and finally apply makeup. Haily goes through this same routine every morning and it really does get quite repetitive. Just to add a little excitement in she sometimes listens to the radio or a cd that she and Kate burnt. All the while she hopes that someday her routine will change for the better, and become more interesting.  
  
In homeroom  
  
"Fuck, announcements are taking forever today, I don't think they'll ever shut up. I think now may be the perfect time to try and call to Sesshoumaru, even though I bet it won't work... I bet it was just my overactive imagination or a dream." 


	7. The Morning After His

Chapter 7: The Morning After (His)  
  
"The master came in very late last night, and is not to be disturbed." Jaken squawked to a servant about to enter the master bedroom to bring Sesshoumaru breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled at Jaken's comments. However much of a nuisance he could be, the toad really was loyal. Although Sesshoumaru had come in late the night before, he remained awake. He stayed in his room and chose to recline with his thoughts of all that had transpired the last few days. It was Jaken's comment to the servant that had brought his thoughts back.  
  
"JAKEN" Sesshoumaru yelled and waited for his retainer's arrival.  
  
At the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, Jaken went scurrying back down the hall to his lord's chambers.  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
"Enter, Jaken I need to speak with you"  
  
Jaken entered to see Sesshoumaru sitting, totally dressed sipping on some sake.  
  
"Milord, I thought you asleep- shall I send for the servant to bring in the morning meal?"  
  
"No Jaken, now listen I want the room next to mine made ready and fresh kimonos hung in the closet, we will be having a guest in a few days"  
  
"Hai Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I will see to it personally. Is there anything else the master would like of this humble Jaken?"  
  
"Yes, the scroll that my father has passed to me that shows insight into the future- bring it to me"  
  
"Right away milord"  
  
The door shut and Sesshoumaru went back to his thoughts of the night before.  
  
"She was so beautiful... NO NO NO, where did that thought come from?! She is a human, but then again she doesn't seem human. She was so forward an brave but at the same time nervous and scared. Confused yet understanding... and also respectful. She does not reek of the normal human stench, she smells sweet- like wildflowers and fresh rain. No, she must be more then a human, especially with her ability to pick up and read auras. But then again she is already of the age where if she were born youkai into a human body, the changes would have already occurred. In fact they would have taken place several years ago. Where is that scroll... it reads as a riddle and what it says it tends to not mean, or have a double meaning. I have not looked at it since I was young, maybe I will understand it better now."  
  
Just as he was about to call for Jaken, the toad youkai came back in with the scroll. "What took you so long Jaken"  
  
"I'm sorry milord, but Rin, she chased me, and then I had a bit of a hard time finding the scroll..."  
  
Then he was suddenly cut off mid-explanation by a high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Rin has been waiting to see you a very long time. You didn't tuck Rin in last night" She said this all while launching herself into Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"Good morning to you too Rin. I have not been around much this past week to see you- has Jaken been a good playmate?"  
  
"Oh yes! Rin made Jaken- sama a pretty flower necklace and played with his fire-breathing staff and..."  
  
"To make up for not tucking you in last night why don't you go downstairs with Jaken, I'll meet you there and we'll eat together?"  
  
Rin reached up and gave Sesshoumaru a hug, before running out of the door with Jaken in tow.  
  
After they left Sesshoumaru carefully unrolled the scroll and began reading. Nothing seemed to serve as a significant clue until he came to one paragraph.  
  
"She is special, and not what she seems. You see her without truly seeing her, and know her without truly knowing her. She is different yet the same."  
  
Sesshoumaru started thinking about this passage and immediately knew it was of great significance and importance.  
  
"However important this it I must ponder it later- Rin is waiting, and more importantly I need a break from this".  
  
Sesshoumaru was on his way to the dining area when his crescent moon started to tingle as she sent a mental call to him. 


	8. Testing the Waters

Chapter 8: Testing the Waters  
  
He smirked as he thought to himself, "I was wondering how long it would take her before she tested our link."  
  
She tentatively called to him, "Sesshoumaru, are you there? Does this thing really work? Or did I just dream everything up?"  
  
With a chuckle he thought to himself, "This woman must be in more of a shock then I originally thought, she is again questioning what has occurred." He then sent his reassuring answer back to her.  
  
Haily's back went rigid as she bolted upright from the slumped position on her desk. Her jaw dropped and the hairs on the back of her neck stood upright. Her forehead tingled and she received Sesshoumaru's answer.  
  
"No Haily, you did not dream this up, I am here, and yes our link works."  
  
Kate saw Haily's sudden reaction and was instantly concerned. It wasn't like her best friend to have such a sudden change of mood. She wondered what could have happened to make her friend jump. For the moment, Kate would have to settle for wondering and being concerned...they were still in homeroom, and Sr. Mike was still talking. Meanwhile, Haily was trying to sort through the thousands of thoughts flying through her mind.  
  
"Oh my God, I wasn't dreaming last night...everything really did happen. I am so confused."  
  
The lag in conversation concerned Sesshoumaru and he sent another message to make sure that Haily was alright.  
  
"Haily, are you still there? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. I'm just confused and needed to sort through my thoughts."  
  
"I'm sure you are confused, but when I come for you later we will sort through some things together."  
  
"Ummm...yea about that later thing- how late are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to take you somewhere and it will be a long trip, so as soon as your lights are out and you are alone, I will come."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Yes my dear?"  
  
"How will you know when it is time to come...I don't think I could remember to send you a message."  
  
"I have my ways of knowing, we will discuss that amongst other things tonight."  
  
"Oh I see. I have to go...the bell is going to ring and it's a switch day, so 1st and 8th periods are interchanged."  
  
"Hai I understand. I will check on you later in the day."  
  
"Bye Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Good bye my dear."  
  
-----------------------------BUZZ-----------------------------  
  
The bell rang and Haily was set free from homeroom. Since it was a switch day, she had first period with Kate. This meant that they had Mr. Felice's eastern civilization class first thing and they could torment one of their two favorite teachers.  
  
As she walked into the hall and went to her locker, Haily tried to look for Kate so they could walk together, but was having a difficult time of finding her. A smirk appeared on Haily's features as she realized that Kate had been flirting with Rob again. She would have to mention that to Kate later. Shaking her head and sighing, Haily started down the stairs and went into their classroom by herself, leaving Kate to catch up in a few minutes.  
  
Taking advantage of the few minutes she had alone, Haily took her seat and reflected on her thoughts. She was confused and had no idea what was going to happen. Her entire world had been turned upside down in a day. She honestly didn't think that anything else could confuse her beyond the point that she was at now. In under 24 hours she found out that youkai existed, Sesshoumaru was real, she shared a mental link with him, and they needed to discuss things. She was starting to give herself a headache, and put her head on her desk in defeat.  
  
"Mr. Felice..."  
  
"Yes Haily?"  
  
"Can I go to the nurse?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"But 1st period hasn't even started yet."  
  
"I know, but can I please go and get some Advil?"  
  
"Alright, but make it quick."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Felice."  
  
"Just sign out and take the pass."  
  
Haily trudged into the nurse's office and plopped down in one of the chairs. She waited for the nurse, and was glad that Advil existed because her headache was turning into a migraine.  
  
When the nurse came back in she took one look at Haily and said, "Hunny are you ok? You look awful...what do you need?"  
  
"I'm ok, I didn't sleep much last night and I've had a lot on my mind. Right now though I could use some Advil, I have a migraine."  
  
"Sure, no problem, I think you should lie down for a while too, you don't look that great."  
  
"Alright, but only for a little while."  
  
Haily lied down on the bed in the back room of the nurse's office and closed her eyes. For a while she just laid there meditating, but soon fell into a peaceful sleep. She had been through so much that she was completely drained, and welcomed the sleep that came. The nurse sent a note to Mr. Felice explaining that she had told Haily she needed to rest for a while. Haily woke up about 45 minutes later right before the bell rang. The nurse explained that she had let Mr. Felice know what had happened, and that Haily could come back again later if she needed to.  
  
The bell rang and Haily made her way to 2nd period. She sat down in her seat and stretched.  
  
"Mmm, I feel so much better now. My migraine is almost gone, and that sleep really helped. But, I have a feeling that Kate is going to be asking some questions later."  
  
Later in the day  
  
Haily made it through most of her schedule and was now making her way to 7th period. For the most part, she zoned out during her classes and thanked the powers that be that she didn't have any tests to take. She must have looked like a zombie, staring off into space, but she didn't care. She was starting to become a little more comfortable with her newly gained knowledge, and was wondering where Sesshoumaru was going to take her. She started pulling her thoughts back in and tried to center her mind for the coming bombardment of questions from Kate. She put a smile on her face and walked into 7th period English with Mr. Walsh. Fortunately, Mr. Walsh was Kate and Haily's other favorite teacher. He was lenient as long as you knew what was going on. Haily walked to the other side of the room and took her seat, which happened to be right behind Kate.  
  
Kate wasted no time and immediately turned around.  
  
"Omg, Haily are you ok? What happened in homeroom? Why weren't you in 1st period? You look wiped, how much sleep did you get? Did anything happen?..."  
  
"Kate, hold on a minute, chill!!" Haily interrupted before Kate had a chance to ask any more questions.  
  
Kate took a deep breath and replied, "Ok, I was just really worried about you."  
  
"It's ok Kate. Now to start answering your questions...nothing happened in homeroom, I was just thinking about something. I had a migraine and went to the nurse 1st period and she let me sleep. I didn't sleep to well last night. And once again, no nothing happened I'm fine."  
  
"Ok...I was just really worried about you. I thought something had happened. By the way, what happened with that strange feeling you were getting?"  
  
Haily went into panic for a moment. She had totally forgotten that Kate knew, and wasn't prepared to answer the question. And telling her about Sesshoumaru was completely out of the question. She thought about what the best possible answer was to tell her best friend that always knows when she's lying. She finally decided on a suitable answer and hoped that Kate bought it.  
  
"You know Kate, I think it was just my imagination...I was so exhausted that I think my brain was somewhere else."  
  
Haily prayed that her friend bought it, and was relieved when she heard her friend reply, "Yea being really tired can make you have hallucinations."  
  
Mr. Walsh started the class and the girls stopped talking to listen to the lesson. Well... Haily at least listened to it until her forehead started tingling. This time she knew what it meant and waited for Sesshoumaru to say something.  
  
"How are you doing my dear? Is everything going well?"  
  
Haily replied instantly, "Oh yes Sesshoumaru, everything is fine."  
  
The perky tone of her voice surprised Sesshoumaru and he couldn't help but make a comment, "You are sounding much better than when we talked earlier."  
  
Haily laughed and sent back, "Yea I had some time to think and I'm understanding some things better now, and am feeling more comfortable with them."  
  
"Well I am glad to hear that you are doing better. I just wanted to make sure that you had not worsened, so I will leave you be for now."  
  
"Ok Sesshoumaru, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Hai you will."  
  
After her conversation with Sesshoumaru, Haily didn't feel like listening to Mr. Walsh talk, so she once again zoned out. When the bell rang it surprised her because the period seemingly flew by. She was glad that she had study last today because she was really drained.  
  
"Well they might not be the most comfortable seats in the world, but I can still sleep. And luckily it's a 'free period', well for me at least. I'm going to spend it sleeping, I'm still tired and I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night."  
  
Haily took the opportunity to sleep straight through study, Channel 1, and announcements, it was the bell that woke her up. She went upstairs to her locker and got her stuff. Her mom picked her up and she rode her horse, and spent a little extra time with him afterwards. She got home and, for once in 4 and a half years she did her homework. She had dinner with her family and went online for a while.  
  
Haily kept looking at the clock as it was getting later and had to take deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous, but guessed it was a natural reaction.  
  
As soon as her parents went to bed, Haily raced into her room. She changed, and pulled down her bed, but kept the lights on. When she was sure her parents were asleep, she crept back into her room and turned the lights out. She sat on her bed and waited.  
  
A few moments later Sesshoumaru once again stepped out of the shadows and greeted her, "Haily, my dear, are you ready to go?"  
  
Haily gulped, he was so much more handsome and unbelievably perfect in real life then one could ever possibly hope to imagine. She nodded her head and replied, "Hai Sesshoumaru I am ready."  
  
He walked over to her bed and swiftly scooped her up bridal style (which surprised Haily for a moment) and made a portal in the wall through which they could leave the house. It closed behind them, and he carried her off into the darkness to a place she did not know. She gazed up into the beautiful clear night sky and smiled, "How ironic, tonight is the crescent moon." 


	9. Important

Hello to all of my loyal readers!!!  
  
I have a very important announcement to make. As I have read and reread this story I have come to the conclusion that I hate it with a passion. That is why I have not updated since November even though I have promised to. I like the original idea I had for this story though, so fear not! I am not, I repeat AM NOT discontinuing this story. I have decided that I am going to go back and totally rewrite it to my liking. It will have the same basic plotline, but it will be different, with better writing and a better story. If any of you have read my best friend's fic. 'Tears of Blood', it will be taking some, though very few, likenesses from that. It probably will take a while to redo, but I am on summer break so I have a lot of extra time to work on it. In the mean time I am leaving the original version up until I finish rewriting all of my present chapters (That means you get 8 brand spanking new chapters to read all at once). While you sit and wait, go read my other story, 'A Wish Come True' (I've already got another chapter of that in the works), and all of the fics Demoness of the Dark has written. So until then, read review, & enjoy. Ja ne.  
  
SesshoumarusMistress 


End file.
